criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Begley
|mo=Copying Nathan Tubbs Stabbing |victims=2 killed |status=Deceased |actor=Shelly Cole |appearance="Doubt" }} Anna Begley was a killer and one-time copycat of Nathan Tubbs who appeared in the Season Three episode "Doubt". Background A loner, Anna attended a university in Flagstaff, Arizona, where she was mocked by her fellow students due to her lack of friends and penchant for self-mutilation which, despite her best efforts to hide the evidence, everyone noticed. Though she constantly talked about committing suicide, Anna would later admit that she didn't have the strength to actually go through with it. Doubt When three brunette female students are killed on the university grounds in 2007, all of the deaths occurring in less than a week, Anna becomes obsessed with the case, cutting out newspaper clippings relating to it and sticking them to her wall, even smearing some of her own blood on several of them. When campus security guard Nathan Tubbs is arrested as a suspect, Anna, a few hours after Nathan's arrest, ambushes a student named Alisa while she is walking back to her room from a party and kills her, making the murder look like it was committed by the same unsub. However, because of police withholding details on how the unsub's victims were incapacitated, Anna uses a rock instead of a taser to incapacitate Alisa, which would later lead to raise suspicions from the BAU. When the police and BAU discover Alisa's body, Anna sends them a note stating that Nathan is innocent and that the real killer is still on the loose. Waiting for Nathan's inevitable release, Anna smears an article about Alisa's murder with her blood and puts it on her wall with the other clippings she has collected, before cutting her blonde hair short and dyeing it dark. Ignoring the floor organizer when she knocks on her door to tell her that the campus will be temporarily shutting down due to the deaths, Anna finally answers the door when another student, and one of her tormentors, knocks on it. Telling the student she won't be anyone's problems after this afternoon, Anna goes and meets Nathan after he is released from custody. Leading Nathan to a deserted courtyard, Anna reveals she is responsible for the murder that got him released and, taking out a knife, begs Nathan to kill her. Thinking this is all a set up, Nathan calls Anna a bitch and tells her that she won't trick him into saying or doing anything incriminating, angering Anna and causing her to lash out and stab Nathan in the stomach. Morgan and Prentiss (who had been tailing Nathan) appear with their handguns drawn and demands her to drop the knife; Anna asks if they are going to shoot her. Realizing they won't open fire, Anna turns the knife on herself (which is ironic, as she previously said that she was unable to kill herself without help) and, despite Prentiss' efforts to save her, bleeds to death. The deaths of Nathan and Anna resulted in Hotch getting suspended and Gideon resigning from the BAU. Profile While the local authorities are quick to believe The Campus Killer is still on the loose, the BAU (and most strongly Gideon) believes Alisa's murder was committed by a copycat, due to a rock instead of a taser being used to incapacitate the victim. The stab wounds were also shallow, indicating the unsub was lacking in physical strength and showed signs of hesitation instead of blind rage. Finally, the note being sent to the authorities conflicted with the profile of The Campus Killer, as they are not the type of killer who would brag about their murders, meaning the note was written not as a taunt but simply as a means of getting Nathan released. Modus Operandi Anna copied Nathan's M.O. almost exactly, the only major difference being that she used a rock to subdue Alisa instead of a taser (since the authorities never released details about Nathan's use of a taser to the public). Anna later killed Nathan by stabbing him once in the stomach in a fit of rage after he wouldn't kill her at her request. Real-Life Comparison Anna may have been inspired by Veronica Compton, a woman who attempted to copy the M.O. of Kenneth Bianchi, one of the ''Hillside Stranglers - ''Both women were in the same age range, developed a fixation on a male murderer, and attacked a woman using the killer's M.O. in order to convince authorities to release the object of their obsessions under the pretense that he was innocent (although Begely was successful while Compton failed). Known Victims *2007: **September 18: Alisa Daylon **September 19: Nathan Tubbs Appearances *Season Three **"Doubt" **"In Name and Blood" Category:Criminals Category:Copycats Category:Unclassified Killers Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Female Killers Category:Suicides Category:Mutilators